A new beginning
by xxHarleyxx
Summary: My version of how Harleen Quinzel finally met the Joker and became Harley Quinn....
1. Breakout

Harleen Quinzel pulled the black trench coat tighter around her waist and smoothed out her jeans as she stepped from the bus and onto the crowded pavement

Harleen Quinzel pulled the black trench coat tighter around her waist and smoothed out her jeans as she stepped from the bus and onto the crowded pavement. She was quite new to Gotham city and, since starting as a psychiatrist at Arkham, rarely had time to herself. Today was a very rare exception.

That morning she had arrived perfectly on time, as always. She went straight to her first patient but, on the way, made sure to pass the one man who seemed to control her completely, though they had never spoke. No matter how early she arrived the Joker was always wide awake staring at her through the glass of his room as she walked by slowly.

_The first time she had seen him she had to stop and stare, his Cheshire smile catching her attention and his playful wink making her heart melt and eyes swoon. Since then he had barely left her mind for a second and, no matter how hard she worked or however many patients she seemed to work miracles on she was never considered 'ready' for the frightening job of the Joker. She had heard stories that would make most shudder but the idea of other doctors being horrible tortured or killed as they tried to help this man didn't scare her in the slightest. She felt that she was different, that she would be the one doctor that would be able to get through to the Joker. _

Her white lab coat had already been slung over her shoulders, matching with her black heels and knee-length skirt. As she had walked by his window, pretending to be reading something on her clipboard, a glint had caught her eye. Her head had snapped up and the sharp sound of high-heel against stone stopped abruptly. She stared at the Joker but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was standing in the same way he had been when she had first seen him and the oh so familiar smile greeted her warmly. Harley had adjusted her glasses and reluctantly kept walking, very faintly hearing a manic laugh following after her. By ten she was readying herself to see her second patient, having already made mountains of progress that morning with her first. As expected the heavy wooden door was opened right on time but it wasn't who she anticipated. Doctor Leland or Joan as Harleen knew her, came rushing through the door a frantic look on her face.

"Doctor Quinzel you must get out of here!"

Harleen stood calmly, smoothed her blonde hair which had been tightly wound in a bun, and smiled as she often did with her patients.

"What do you mean? What's happened?"

Joan's eyes were shifting around the room frantically and she looked a mess, it shocked Harleen as she had never seen her superior in any way other then completely professional.

"Didn't you hear the alarm!?"

Harleen's heart skipped a beat.

"What alarm."

"The Joker has escaped! I don't know how he did it but he managed to blow up half of his wing freeing the other patients along with him."

She should have been terrified and running frantically for her life, but the information didn't faze her. She simply nodded stiffly.

"So what do we do?"


	2. confrontation

Chapter two

Chapter two

"Where have you been Harleen? The police are already here and batman has completely cleared out everyone, I only came back because I noticed your car still in the-"

"Okay, calm down Dr.Leland. It's fine."

Harleen grabbed her associates arm and slowly dragged her out of the room and from the building. She had considered leaving her to drive home on her own but thought better of it and ended up escorting Joan back to her apartment and staying with her until she was sure she had settled. Harleen finished the tea she had made, took Joan's cup and rinsed them both thoroughly before parting. As she climbed into her car she had been half tempted to return to the scene of the crime, just to see if a certain clown was still… no. She had shaken her head violently and sped up the street, parking unevenly and running up the stairs to her own small apartment. She had washed her face making sure any make-up she had put on earlier was gone, pulled out her hair and had thrown her glasses to the side roughly. After running her fingers through her long, blonde locks and shaking them out messily she changed and grabbed her handbag, hoping a bit of shopping would keep her mind off of her sick obsession. She had checked her reflection one last time before closing the door and was happy when the person staring back at her looked nothing like herself at all. She couldn't remember the last time she had really not looked up to her name, as a high trained doctor of psychology.

The bus trip had been short but had managed to take long enough that Harleen's mind had began to wonder and when it did it usually searched for one person. She had wanted to hit herself for thinking so often about a patient who, as of yet, wasn't even hers! It was inappropriate! She already lost hours of sleep and even went so far as not to eat in her haste to find out as much as she could about the Joker. She spent her breaks at Arkham talking to any doctors who had any information at all about him and the small wooden table in her room was covered in newspaper articles, pictures and folders all dedicated to the clown prince of crime. All of this because of one smile. But it had been so alluring, enticing her to him like a spider to its prey.

A woman rushed past her and bumped into her roughly, sending her bag flying. Harleen rushed forward and fell to her knees, gathering the fallen items in a rush to shove them back where they belonged. She reached for the last stray notebook in front of her and strangely felt as if she were being watched, not by passers by, but by someone else. She glanced over her shoulder but found no one staring at her and shrugged the feeling off. This was the first day off she had had since starting at Arkham, she might as well try and enjoy it. She, for an unknown reason, blushed when she noticed the word _'JOKER'_ written across the front of the notebook in her messy scrawl and she was certain as she stood up that she heard a faint chuckle in the distance. The cool wind blew around her, making her shiver from head to toe and she quickly ran up the staircase and through the double doors into the far warmer shopping center. It felt strange for once not having heels on her feet and Harleen noticed that she walked with a sort of bounce in her step. She decided, just for the rest of the day, she would leave behind any sign of Harleen Quinzel the doctor and just be Harley, the young woman.

By three o clock her arms were covered in plastic bags and her purse was far lighter, having spent almost all the money she had brought with her Harley decided to grab some food and head for home. As she flicked through the few bills in her hand the same feeling swam over her and she spun on the spot, certain this time that she was being watched. She glared into every shop window around her but ended up sighing deeply and convincing herself it was all in her head. As she carried on, her head directed at her feet, she failed to notice the pair of gleaming eyes looking down at her from one of the chandeliers above. Many of the other shoppers around her, though, had been far more observant and had stopped what they were doing to whisper to their companions or point nosily.

"Is there someone up there?"

"I can't tell they're in the shadows."

"No, there can't be. How would they get there?"

Harley rubbed at her hair roughly, making sure to mess it up even more as she quickened her pace. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the large man in front of her and walked face first into his chest. She stumbled back and tripped with a small.

"Eek!"

The man rushed to help her up and made sure she was stably on her feet before he apologized.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"Nah, don't apologize it was my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Not at all."

He smiled broadly and offered his hand.

"Jack Roberts."

He introduced himself and Harley grimaced. The Joker's face appeared clearly in her mind but she shoved it away just as quickly, forgetting completely anything to do with her work.

"Harleen Quinzel!" she said, shaking Jack's hand. He was a rather handsome man and seemed nice enough.

"It is nice to meet you Harleen. Could I perhaps escort you to the food court? It seems you were heading that way in quite a rush…you must be hungry."

He laughed at his own joke but Harley was so diverted with the second sound of laughter that hardly heard him. Unlike Jack's the laughter she heard was high, crazed and frenzied. It sent shivers down her spine at the same time her heart raced dramatically. Harley blinked rapidly and drew her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Sure thing, Jack. Lead the way."

He was a talkative person and Harley found that she only had to nod every now and then to keep him happy. He asked questions about her and she answered them willingly, taking a seat at a small table and then listening as he told her about himself. Jack bought the two of them something to eat and drink whilst Harley leant back comfortably in her chair, her mind finally on something that wasn't a clown. She leant back even further, balancing on the back legs of the chair when, suddenly, she felt a hand push her shoulder and she fell back completely with a crash. She jumped up to scold the culprit but, other then the hundreds of on looking eyes, she was alone. She frowned and pulled up her seat, looking around with a scowl on her face.

"Can't you take a joke?" A drawling voice whispered in her ear. She gasped and almost fell off the chair again. She whipped around, again to find that she was alone.

"Something wrong?" Jack returned with two meals on a tray, looking worried.

"Nothing, just imagining things… that's all."

Jack chuckled.

"By what you've told me I think you work to hard Harleen."

"Yeah," she agreed. "You could almost call it an obsession."

Harley ate in silence and listened to Jack gush away about…well about everything. When he finally did check his watch, realizing he was late for a meeting with friends, Harley was glad to see him go. He was nice enough sure, but he just didn't seem to have anything which interested her.

_He's not the Joker _She thought before pinching herself under the table. _Don't be stupid! _She yelled inwardly. She imagined the look on her face and quickly re-arranged her features as she stood, shaking Jacks hand again.

"It was great speaking with ya Jack and thanks for the grub."

He nodded.

"It was not a problem at all Harleen, you're a great girl."

He waved goodbye and headed off, leaving Harley alone again. She sighed deeply and stretched out in her chair, resting for a while. She felt her eyes beginning to close and her head droop when there was the sound of a loud gunshot which echoed across the walls and caused a group of woman to scream loudly. Harley jerked into total consciousness just in time to see the blast of a bullet colliding with the ceiling. A huge slab of painted cement cracked and broke off, flying down and crashing onto the marble floor dangerously. People began jumping up frantically, screaming and yelling and pushing each other in their desperation to get away. There was another gun shot and this time Harley looked up in the direction it had come. A man was standing on two tables, a pistol in his hand and a coin clearly in the other. One side of his face was screwed up in an annoyed grimace, his eye following the scurrying people. The other side however had been horribly disfigured and his lips were plastered in an eerie skull like smile. Harvey Dent lowered his gun, only for a second, to flip the coin in his hand. The other doctors at Arkham had told Harley about him when she had first arrived in Gotham. They had told her all about every villain and nut-case that roamed the streets. They had described him as a monster and called him Two-Face, his alias, but they had given him much justice and seeing him in reality was far more repulsive then Harley had ever imagined. She was surprised to find that Two-Face didn't terrify her, he was…compelling but hideous at the same time. The coin seemed to fly into the air in slow motion. It rose, flipping as it did. Spinning and twirling as it ignored the rules of gravity, then it reached the highest it could go and came spiraling back down to land squarely in Harvey's outstretched hand. His 'normal' side smiled evilly and the gun was back in the air, shooting off more of the already damaged roof.

"Everyone get down and don't move!"

Hundreds of chairs screeched across the floor as innocent civilians dove to the ground, their arms covering their heads protectively. Harley couldn't make her legs move, she didn't know if it was for fear or because she wasn't actually afraid of the villain in front of her. She stared up at Harvey, the only one besides him that was still standing, and both of his eyes were drawn to her.

"Well, well, well…it seems we have a volunteer prepared to lay her life on the line of chance."

Harley's eyes widened as the coin went flying back into the air, much quicker this time. So quick that it had landed and the gun was pointed at her before she could blink.

"Looks like you're not so lucky."

His finger pulled on the trigger and Harley squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the agony to engulf her.


	3. luck

His finger pulled on the trigger and Harley squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the agony to engulf her

_His finger pulled on the trigger and Harley squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the agony to engulf her. _

She felt pain but it hit her from the wrong direction. She was anticipating the bullet to pierce her shoulder but instead she felt as if a ten ton boulder had rammed her in the side. She went flying and came crashing, painfully down on the ground. She kept her eyes shut and didn't dare move, wondering if she was dead. She could feel strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist and as the pressure was removed from her body a hand brushed her hair from her face. The familiar sharp laugh pierced her ears and she felt pleasant goose-bumps rise from her arms and the back of her neck. There was another loud crash, the breaking of glass and more screaming as hundreds of people around her rose and began to flee in all directions. Harley could feel the ground beneath her tremble as if an earthquake had suddenly decided to shake the building. She opened her eyes and her head suddenly throbbed painfully. Instinctively her hand shot up to the injured spot and she felt a large bump already forming at the back of her head. Harley groaned but had never before been one to feel sorry for herself; she could handle a little pain. She stood up and the sound of a raging argument filled her ears, though the words were slurred. Harley reached for the closest chair to stop from collapsing and looked up to see two men rolling around in a department store window, glass scattered every where. Harvey had his hands wrapped around the throat of someone below him. A gloved hand flew up and landed a direct punch right in Harvey's jaw; he recoiled and fell back giving the man a chance to sit up. At that moment Harley turned her back on the scene and began gathering her bags, hurriedly trying to get a grip on each of them. One of the handles gave way and ripped sending its contents pouring all over the place. Harley yelled in frustration and dove for the fruit as it rolled away from her. As she reached for an apple which had ended up behind a table there was a yell, a crash and the laugh of Harvey from behind her. She felt something slide across the ground and bump into her foot and she stood, turning around. She gasped when she saw the un-familiar gun lying inoffensively by her foot and she stepped away from it, looking up and gasping again. This time her mouth remained hanging open as she gaped like a fish at the man. He was dressed in a stylish purple suit, a green blouse underneath. Black polished shoes protected his feet and matching gloves covered his hands. He was very tall and had broad shoulders but that's not what caused her to freeze on the spot. His face was as pale as porcelain whilst his hair was bright green. His lips were bright red and he looked un-mistakenly like a clown. Harley had seen the joker every day in Arkham but he had only ever been wearing the simple prisoner clothing that matched the attire of the other patients. Seeing him completely done up his flattering suit caused her heart to race. She felt the apple drop from her hand and continued to stare at him, mesmerized. This had been the first time the two of them had been in a room together which wasn't separated by a thick glass panel and this was the first time Harley had seen him without his hands cuffed or with guards escorting him on either side. She knew it was stupid to be so fascinated by someone who had this morning been a mental patient, before escaping, but she couldn't help it. Something about the Joker intrigued her beyond a healthy measure. She wanted to know everything about him, to unravel his deranged mind and know what he was thinking and feeling, to learn the reasons behind the crimes he committed and to understand why he had turned to a life of crime in the first place. The Joker turned his attention from Harvey to her, his deep mysterious eyes boring into hers, making her feel weak at the knees. Harley swallowed, a lump forming in her throat which she couldn't get rid of. There was a click and Harley's eye's widened further as she broke the gaze and noticed the gun in Harvey's hand pointed straight at the Joker's head.

"The most feared man in Gotham, even by those who are feared by others! HA!"

The coin was pulled into view.

"You may have saved the girl but you….may not be so lucky."

Harley's world seemed to stop as the coin was thrown a final time, now preparing itself to determine the fete of the man she could never stop thinking about. Without thinking Harley reached down and, with a trembling hand, picked up the gun in front of her. A flash of what looked like curiosity passed over the Joker's eyes as he watched the woman grab the weapon. The scene was surreal, a clown being held at gunpoint by a disfigured villain whilst an innocent and un-involved young woman stood to the side, holding something in her delicate hand which could only be described as evil. The coin landed and Harvey grinned with both sides of his face.

"Too bad Joker, your luck just ran out."

The Joker let out a booming laugh and Harley's hand shook even more. He was laughing in the face of death…How could he not know he was about to die? She took aim, closed her eyes and there was a final bang, a grunt and the deserted shopping center went silent. Blood stained the front of Harvey's shirt and his face went blank, his dead eyes staring as his body went limp and he fell back into the pile of glass behind him. The gun fell from Harley's hand with a clatter and she stepped away from it, terrified at what she had just done. She opened her mouth to speak, to explain herself, but no words came out. The Joker stared at her, just as shocked as she was, before his laugh broke the silence. In the distance police sirens filled the streets and warned the two remaining outcasts that trouble was on the way. The Joker cleared the space between the two of them in a matter of seconds and he looked straight into Harley's blue eyes. The wide smile crossed his lips and his white teeth gleamed in the light.

"Baby, you're the greatest." He said before running off, disappearing into the shadows. Harley squeaked and then her vision clouded over as she fainted.


	4. My turn

Harley had woken in the hospital and was kept back for a few hours as doctors fussed over her ignoring her constant whining as she insisted that she was fine

Harley had woken in the hospital and was kept back for a few hours as doctors fussed over her ignoring her constant whining as she insisted that she was perfectly fine, it had just been shock that knocked her out cold. Two police officers had been waiting for her to wake up and when she did she was asked to repeat the scene that had played out before her. She had told everything up until the part where she had shot Harvey, instead she bit her lip and told the cops that she had fainted before anything serious had happened between the two villains. She was surprised when she was told that was all and, after signing some paper work, she was free to go.

"That's it?" She said, pushing herself up from the hospital bed.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm not a suspect or anything? No more questions?"

The two cops laughed.

"When the Joker was involved? Very funny Miss Quinzel."

They left the room, still laughing. Harley didn't wait for them to return and made sure to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible. She caught a cab home, her handbag and the bags of shopping luckily having been returned to her. Harley put everything away before collapsing on the coach, laying her head against the arm and staring at the ceiling. She felt like one of her patients and wished that there could be one person alive prepared to listen to her for a change, someone who could give her insight on her problems and ease the tension in her mind. But she knew just mentioning the fact that the Joker was a constant thought was practically a one way ticket to the cells of Arkham, let alone admitting that she was obsessed with him and had killed because of it! Harley jumped to her feet and began pacing back and forth, her brow furrowed and her hand on her chin. Subconsciously she pulled every last strand of hair into a bun, continuing to pace.

"It's not an obsession…" she said to herself. "I'm just involved in my work, that's all. Jack even said it."

"But he doesn't know HOW much my work interests me." She sighed, knowing perfectly well that that wasn't truth. She didn't care much for her work; it was only the one patient, the one man who caused her to spend every day and night on his case. Harley bit her lip painfully, a headache forming.

"It's not wrong to spend so much time trying to figure him out." she assured herself. "He's one of a kind; no doctor has ever gotten through to him before. He's like a really complicated puzzle, all of this research is necessary if I'm ever going to begin understanding him."

She nodded, believing her own words.

"When I finally do get assigned to him I'll know so much it'll be a piece of cake. It's not obsession, it's just work…my job. And it's not him either."

She shrugged at herself.

"Well it's him but not him as a person…his mind. The reasons behind his madness."

Harley closed her eyes and his handsome smile appeared clearly causing her heart to race. She stood still for only a moment, indulging in his visage before she snapped herself out of it.

"I don't care about him at all! I want to be the one to solve the mystery behind the Joker. For personal reasons!"

She knew she was lying to herself, but it didn't matter. She felt better avoiding the truth and headed for her table, pulling up a chair. She searched through the piles of folders grabbing the most recent one and flicking through its many pages. She didn't move from her spot and spent the rest of the night pouring through her studies, trying to make a connection between the strange things the Joker did, but to her it was all chaos. None of it made sense or matched, it seemed meaningless. All of his crimes committed without a motive but that couldn't be right. Why would a man dedicate his life to destroying the lives of others? Everything had to have a meaning, things needed planning to work! You couldn't just wake up in the morning and decide I'm going to do this…it needed to be organized! Well, at least that's what Harley thought and how she lived. She knew that that was the same for every other mad-man in Arkham; they all had a reason behind what they did, so the Joker must to. She just had to find it.

The sun was slowly beginning to rise over the quiet city, its rays breaking through the gap in Harley's blind to soak the carpet in its golden light. Harley blinked, struggling to keep her eyes from drooping. She yawned deeply; stretching her arms and deciding to at least get a couple hours sleep before work. As she shuffled to her room she noticed the answering machine flashing red and she roughly pushed down the play button.

"_Harleen there's no need to come into work for the rest of the week, we'll have people coming in and out trying to fix the damage done to the west wing and there are enough Doctors to cover for you until Monday. I heard about the incident at the shopping center and I do hope your all right, get some rest and I'll see you soon." _

Joan sounded completely over the Arkham incident and the calmness of her voice soothed Harley. She was asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.

Harley spent her remaining days off locked in the apartment, whenever she wasn't at the table maddeningly trying to piece together her Joker facts she was at the T.V watching previous news reports and programs dedicated to the clown prince of crime. On Sunday night she curled up on the couch, a bowl of cereal in one hand and a remote in the other, flicking through the many channels searching for a particular face. She landed on a live news report and gasped, the cereal falling chaotically to the floor. Batman was standing in front of Arkham, the Joker tied up at his side.

"_After his escape only days ago the head of Arkham has told us The Joker will be kept under constant surveillance and will be held in the most secure cells the Asylum has had created.."_

Harley felt adrenaline rush through her veins and hardly heard a word the reporter said, all she knew was the Joker was back at Arkham and it was by time SHE got a chance to take him on. She had been told when she first started at Arkham that she was far too inexperienced for a case such as his but she was certain now she had more then proved herself. The idea of her actually speaking to the Joker made her feel as light as a feather and Harley was ready to storm into Arkham right at that moment and demand she become his doctor. Her lips curled into an excited grin and she jumped up gathering everything she would need for work, stuffing a few of her folders into a bag and setting out her clothes for the next day. That night Harley actually went to bed before midnight and for the first time in months she had a proper rest, waking up feeling rejuvenated and ready to tackle anything. She dressed in her regular black heels, long skirt and white blouse throwing her lab coat over the top. She pulled her hair back tightly in her typical bun, placed her thick rimmed glasses on her nose and took a deep calming breath before heading out the door. She was lucky enough to find a parking spot instantly and bumped into Joan on her way through the doors. She smiled warmly and followed Joan inside.

"Do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?"


	5. Partners

It had taken a lot of convincing but finally, after a very heated discussion, Joan agreed to give Harley a shot

It had taken a lot of convincing but finally, after a very heated discussion, Joan agreed to give Harley a shot. She was having trouble finding any other doctor willing to speak to the Joker as most of them were worried for their life if they came within three meters of him. Harley had laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

"_I'll be different, trust me." _

She stood inside an unfamiliar room which was used only for the more dangerous patients at Arkham. The walls were cemented and surrounded by dark, blind covered windows, a couch was nailed to the floor in the middle of the room and metal cuffs were attached to the uncomfortable leather. A second chair sat behind a yellow line in front of the couch and Harleen sat on it nervously clenching her clipboard. She fiddled with her pen as she waited; the slow continuous ticking of the clock in the background of her mind. The heavy wooden door suddenly burst open and Harley jumped at the unexpected boom. The familiar laugh filled the room as the Joker was escorted in by two heavy set guards. They made sure he was safely chained to the couch before nodding to Harley.

"If you need us-"

"I'm sure I won't, but thank you." She interrupted sternly.

They nodded again and left the room, locking the door behind them. Harley calmed herself down and looked up at the Joker. He was staring at her curiously, a smile planted on his face. Harley smiled back at him, professionally.

"Good morning Joker. I'm Harl-"

"I know who you are." He said swiftly. Harley cleared her throat as he laughed again. "I know exactly who you are. Harley."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You may call me Doctor Quinzel or Harleen but nothing else."

"Sure thing. _Harley."_

She pursed her lips and began scribbling things on the paper in her clip-board, noticing that the Joker never took his eyes off her. It made her feel shaky and her face flushed.

"Now, Joker. Fist of all is there anything you wish to speak to me about?"

She half hoped that he would mention his past, something about his life before he had fallen into the chemicals which made him who he was now. The Joker swung his legs back and forth like a small child, his smile growing wider.

"As a matter of fact there is."

Harley's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh?"

She readied her pen, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Who was that charming man I saw you with the other day…he certainly seemed to be doing something right. You weren't so _serious _when you were with him."

Harley's mouth fell open and she forgot for a minute that she was supposed to be a Doctor helping this man.

"You were watching me!"

He laughed.

"I knew I was being watched!" she snapped, instantly regretting it. She smoothed her skirt and pretended to be writing to hide her embarrassment.

"Come on Harls, lighten up."

Harley ignored him and continued to write. The Joker pouted and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you act more like you did the other day? Now THAT was interesting."

Harley's hand tightened on her pen as her cheeks burned.

"Has Batsy realized it was you who killed Two-face yet? Or is he still blaming me."

The pen snapped and ink spilled over Harley's skirt and across the stone floor. She swore under her breath and bent to clean it up when a handkerchief was suddenly shoved in her face. She looked up and gasped. The Joker was standing directly in front of her, his cuffs discarded behind me.

"How-How did you?"

She couldn't stop herself from stammering but she wasn't afraid. She actually liked the idea of the Joker being close to her. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought. The Joker smiled and began cleaning up the mess, never taking his eyes from hers. Harley watched him in amazement and was sure he could hear her heart as it was beating so loudly.

"I'll take that as a no…I'm still the number one suspect."

Harley grimaced, not wanting to remember what she had done. The Joker threw the soaked handkerchief aside and jumped onto the couch, not bothering to lock himself back up. He rested his head on his hands and grinned.

"So why'd you shoot him? Was it because of me?"

He batted his eyelids and Harley repressed the urge to laugh. She kept her face stern.

"We aren't here to talk about me, Joker. We're here to talk about you."

"What you want to know, Harls?"

She considered his question for a moment as she stood up and took her seat.

"Why do you commit crimes? There has to be a reason behind it."

He shook his head slowly.

"Nope, no reason."

"So it's all just pointless chaos? But why?"

"Harley you and everyone else in this city have to learn that your stupid little laws, the orderly way you try to run your lives…it doesn't work!"

"And what makes you think that?"

He shrugged and leant back comfortably, obviously refusing to answer any more questions. Harley sighed.

"Aw come on Harls…put a smile on your face!"

"Why?" she said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Another thing you have to learn. You can't take life so seriously, it's the punch line of a bad joke. So just laugh about it."

Her frown deepened and she shook her head. Joker watched her sympathetically and then patted his leg.

"Come here, Harley."

Her eyes widened.

"You're joking, right?"

He laughed and smiled at her happily.

"No, for once, I'm not."

Harley shook her head and adjusted her glasses.

"I'm fine here, thank you. Now why don't you tell me something about yourself? What was your childhood like?"

The Joker pretended to look shocked.

"I think that's personal, don't you?!"

"I'm not here to pry into your private life Joker; I'm here to help you."

His face darkened and his eyes flashed.

"I don't need help."

He was suddenly out of his chair and had thrown himself at Harley. She fell back and he wrapped his hands tightly around her throat, his fingers pushing painfully into her skin. She tried to push him off, clawing at his hands, but he was incredible strong.

"S-Stop!" she gasped, struggling to breath. The Joker cackled maniacally, pushing harder. Harley's vision began to cloud over and, without thinking, she pulled back her knee, shoved her foot into his chest and pushed him back with such force that he went flying into the couch, her heel soaring after him. She knew he would be furious and waited for him to attack but he didn't. He laughed and clapped as he walked back over to her.

"Very good Harls." He said, offering a hand. Harley stared at it aghast and the Joker tutted, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. She was caught off guard and stumbled straight into his chest. She was far shorter then him and had to throw her head back just to look at his face.

"Falling for me Harley?"

She scoffed at the joke and pushed herself away. As she did a gloved hand came swinging round toward her face. She didn't realize she was doing it, it was simply instinct, her arm came flying up blocking the attack whilst her right hand balled into a fist and collided with the Joker's jaw. Harley squeaked and her hands covered her mouth as she realized what she had done. The Joker massaged his Jaw and stepped closer to her. She backed away and his bottom lip pouted out.

"Harley…" he said kindly, opening his arms wide. "Come here."

She shook her head furiously and he chuckled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

She came forward and then stopped herself.

"We shouldn't be doing this Joker; it's not the reason behind this session. I shouldn't be encouraging your violent side."

He sighed deeply, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he raised his arms in defeat.

"Do you have to ruin all the fun?"

"Fun?!" Harley choked.

"Okay, okay. How about this? I ask some questions about you and when you answer them I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Harley raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know you wont go back on ya word?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

Harley bit her lip and considered the offer. If he did do as he said she would finally be able to do what every other doctor had failed at, figuring out the Joker.

"Why do ya want to talk about me?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're a doctor; all you do is listen to other people. I'm giving you the chance to talk for a change to be able to tell someone whatever it is that's bothering you, or whatever your thinking about…"

He trailed off and Harley laughed. The odds that he would say something like that when only a short time ago she had been wishing for someone to listen to her. It was insane. But then again, so was he.

"Alright."

The moment the word left her mouth the Joker had literally swept her off her feet. He carried her to the couch, lay her down and hovered over her a moment too long. He grinned at her expression and then took Harley's seat, looking at her seriously.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, feeling strange now that the tables had turned.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?"

Harley laughed.

"I'm NOT obsessed with you."

"We both know that's a lie. Why else would you walk past me every single morning?"

"It's on the way to my other patients."

Joker tutted again and pulled a pen from the inside of his jacket, picking up the forgotten clipboard and beginning to write on a fresh page. Harley held in another giggle.

"Why did you so desperately want ME as your patient?"

"I-I…I didn't want you desperately-"

"Doctors talk and I hear everything. You were practically begging on your first day but they wouldn't allow it. You weren't experienced enough."

He smiled at her, a double meaning glimmering in his eyes, causing Harley to become defensive. She sat up and crossed her arms.

"I wanted you simply for professional reasons, I'm sure you can try and understand that."

"Mhmm…" he began writing again, saying aloud the words he was scribbling down.

"Patient WANTS the doctor for…" he winked "Professional reasons."

Harley rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm enjoying this game." Joker said cheekily and Harley scowled.

"Next question."

"Did your parents hate you as a child?"

Harley frowned.

"No, why?"

"They obviously had a cruel reason behind your name. HARLEEn QUINzel."

"There's nothing wrong with my name!" Harley said angrily and the Joker laughed.

"So you've never been called Harley Quinn before?"

"I, well…No."

The Joker jumped up and pushed her shoulders back into the couch, straddling her lap.

"Would you like to?" he said huskily and Harley lost all control of her voice. Before she could answer he was back in his seat, grabbing the clipboard and writing more notes.

"Harley Quinn." She repeated under her breath, actually liking the sound of the nickname.

"Do you know what it means?"

Harley raised an eyebrow.

"Um...something to do with clowns?"

The Joker nodded.

"Tell me Harley…where did you learn to fight?"

"I can't fight!" she laughed. The clipboard came flying at her head and a split second before it hit she punched it out the way.

"Pretty quick reflexes for someone who can't fight. Do you go to the gym?"

"That's kind of personal don't ya think?" Harley teased.

"Your stronger then most other doctors here."

He was on his feet again, staring down at her inquisitively.

"I used to do college gymnastics, no big deal."

The Joker raised his eyebrows.

"Show me."

"What?"

He grabbed the front of her shirt and wrenched her to her feet.

"Show me!"

Without a second glance at him Harley kicked off her other shoe, stepped back into the wall and ran forward. She flipped through the air and landed perfectly in the splits. From there she pushed herself up into a handstand and 'walked' toward him, pushing gently at his stomach with her toe until he was back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and with great strength flipped herself up, grabbing his shoulders.

"Ta da!" she chimed and the Joker grinned.

"Very nice, Harley."

She giggled and went to un-hook herself but the Joker clasped her waist, holding her still. He grabbed the headband holding her bun in place and ripped it away, she let out a small scream of pain and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. The Joker smelt the locks and leant forward rubbing his nose against her neck and then her cheek, his lips brushing the corners of hers lightly. She shivered turning her face towards his and closing her eyes.

"I haven't finished with my questions yet." He whispered as she inhaled his warm breath. Her skin tingled.

"What else do you want to ask me?" she whispered back.

Suddenly the Joker's supporting grip disappeared and Harley fell with a thud. He took his seat and cleared his throat, signaling for her to sit down. She actually found that she was enjoying his game and willingly skipped back over to him, lying on the couch. This was the most fun she had had in years.

"Tell me about yourself Harley. To me you don't seem like a doctor type."

"What do ya mean?"

"You act like the others but I can tell you're not like them, even if you want to be. You don't like being in Arkham, it's not your thing, your life isn't meant to be spent listening to people complain about their problems."

Harley didn't disagree and he continued.

"You're more of a fun loving girl…someone who likes to joke around. Like me."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks and it worried her. Not because the Joker, the most terrifying man in Gotham, was comparing her to himself. No, what worried her was the fact that she wanted him to be right...she wanted to be like him. Or at least to impress him. She didn't know where the sudden urge had come from but every fibre in her body was determined to make the Joker happy. It was extremely wrong, she was his doctor! Harley looked at the clock and The Joker followed her gaze, groaning loudly.

"Looks like our time is up, Harley. Thanks for playing along I had a blast."

Harley quickly composed herself, running to grab her shoes as the Joker slipped the cuffs back into place. When the guards walked in moments later it looked as if nothing had changed. Harley lowered her clipboard and straightened her glasses.

"Well it looks like our time is up, Joker. I think we made some real progress today."  
"We sure did." He winked at her and she felt her cheeks go bright red. The guards looked at each other, obviously surprised she wasn't dead and lead the Joker out. As the door closed behind them Harley heard one of them say.

"Wasn't her hair up before?"

She began to laugh uncontrollably and felt tears welling in her eyes as a stitch grew in her side. When she was finally able to control her giggling she flicked past her notes to the page the Joker had used. In huge letters were the words:

Doctor WANTS patient…

Below that, in smaller writing was what Harley thought looked like an equation, it was so messy that she found it hard to read.

Harley Quinn + Gymnast + clown + murderer + outcast + obsessed

-

Harleen Quinzel + doctor + Psychiatrist + serious + denial + laws

Partners

Harley read it a few times before flipping the page to find a drawing of two characters. One was obviously the Joker; in his hand was a stereo-typical sack with a green dollar sign on the front. Next to him was a woman dressed in a red shirt, black jeans and a black mask, she had a gun in one hand and the other was holding the Jokers. She stared at it, unblinking, for what seemed like forever before connecting the drawing to the equation. Partners. Did he really mean it? Was he actually considering her as his partner? Harley snorted. She was a doctor and she was perfectly suited to her job, it was extremely unlikely that she would turn to a life of crime. Right? For the first time in her life something a patient had said caused her to re-think things. Usually she was always so certain but now…she was confused. Harley liked the idea of being beside the Joker, he was amazing. She sighed dramatically and realized what she was doing. They had only been together for an hour and she was already considering joining him. What was wrong with her? Harley grabbed her things and headed out the door, the word partners still floating around in her mind.


	6. The game begins

There next session began the same as the first

There next session began the same as the first. Harley's heart raced as the Joker was led in and the guards secured him to the couch. Harley watched every move very carefully and as they turned to leave quickly jumped forward to stop them.

"Hold on. Check your pockets."

The guards frowned at her but did as they were told. The first one shrugged but the second began patting his pants frantically.

"The keys have gone!"

Harley nodded at him, a smile on her face and she turned to the Joker. He looked up at her innocently, like he was nothing more then a young boy but she raised an eyebrow and threw out her hand, un-phased.

"Hand them over."

"What do you mean Doc? I don't have anything?" he said rolling his eyes. Harley's eyebrows furrowed and she grabbed his cuffed hands wrenching open the clenched fingers and pulling out a small silver key. She threw it to the guard and he mumbled something under his breath before leaving. When they were alone Harley turned to the Joker, a scolding look on her face.

"How'd you know doc?" He said and Harley took her seat with a smug grin.

"You got out of ya cuff's last time I just pieced some clues together and figured it out. Wasn't hard."

Joker rested his chin on his hands and stared at her.

"So that means you were thinking about me ay Doc?"

Harley shook her head with a small laugh.

"You're a very egotistical man Mister Joker. Is that one of the reasons you commit your crimes? Attention?"

Harley pulled the lid off her pen and rested it on her notepad, Joker looking at her as if something was wrong.

"Well?" she urged kindly and he sat back in his chair frowning.

"Did you read what I wrote in our last session?"

Harley sighed.

"I'm the one who is asking questions here Mister Joker; you only have to answer them."

He ignored her statement.

"Just answer me!"

Harley sighed again.

"Yes I read what you wrote. Now-"

"And? What do you think?"

Harley pushed her glasses further up her nose and grinned, flipping back to the Joker's page. A large smile crawled over his lips as she ran her hand over it and then, suddenly she ripped the first, and then second pages in half. His smile disappeared and he glared at her as she scrunched up the pieces and threw them to the side.

"I think they were all apart of the game we played last session. A game I never should have encouraged. Now if you please I would like to get on with our session in the same way you have with your previous doctors."

Joker's lip twitched as he tried not to smile.

"Exactly like all my other sessions?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

He nodded and slumped on the couch, laying his head on the armrest and staring up at the ceiling. Harley nodded with triumph and brushed down her page.

"Back to my question. Do you have an answer?"

There was silence.

"Would you like me to repeat it?" she said kindly. Still more silence.

"Alright. How about you tell me your reasoning behind the crimes you commit?"

She sounded like a mother speaking to a young child, kind and warm. But still she got no answer. Harley frowned, scribbled a few notes and choose to try a new tactic.

"What do you feel about these sessions Mister Joker? Do you enjoy speaking to your doctors?"

Other then the small twitch of his lip he did nothing to show he had heard her questions at all. Harley felt her face heat up knowing that he was ignoring her on purpose. She slid her pen into her tightly wound bun and leant back. Another game. One she could play well. Neither of the two said a single word and by the end of their session Harley found herself playing with her phone to keep herself entertained. She knew the Joker had driven many of his doctors insane by never talking to them but she wouldn't let it get to her. She would just have to find a way around it. The guards came to take the Joker away, pushing him roughly out the door. Harley leant on the doorframe and grinned at him as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Ron!" she called out. The larger guard turned around.

"Yes Doctor Quinzel?"

"Would you please tell Dr.Arkham that my next session with the Joker won't be needed? He can remain in his cell as he wasn't very co-operative today. And besides I could use another break… don't want to be serious all the time."

The Joker glared at her and she stared right back. There was something in his eyes that was telling her something was wrong, that she was supposed to be doing something else. She shrugged it off and Ron nodded before escorting the Joker away.

Harley smiled to herself as she drove home. She wasn't going to let a patient get to her. Even if he was the Joker. Their first session together had been a mistake, she could admit that. But from now on she would carry out each session as she was supposed to, and nothing he would say would sway her mind in the slightest. Harley nodded. She was Harleen Quinzel, a strong and determined young woman. She'd figure him out. She knew she would.

In Arkham the Joker was laying irritably on his uncomfortable bed. The guard on duty was walking up and down the corridor banging his club against every door he passed, purposely annoying the patients. Joker was ready to throw open the door and rip the weapon from the guards hand, cracking open his skull as he did so. That would teach him. Joker sighed and allowed his head to loll over the edge of the bed as he thought. He had heard about Harley the moment she had come to Arkham and, judging by what he had heard other patients and doctors say, he had thought she was a fake, a phony a complete fraud. To him she sounded like the typically mistreated blonde who had a point to prove. Someone who knew how to get what she wanted and had used that charm to get herself through college. When he saw her on her first day it was only a confirmation. Her skirt had been a little too high and to tight for a professional doctor and her white blouse had been a little too small. Her heels, also too high for a professional doctor, looked like the sort of thing you would wear out to a club or bar and her glasses were obviously cheap props to make her seem smarter. Having spent his past years in Arkham driving his doctors crazy the Joker wanted a change in pace, something new and different to keep him entertained. Of course only weeks after deciding this Harleen had been signed off as his doctor. That night he had laughed for hours. Breaking her would be so easy and once he had she would be his living proof that they were wrong. They were all wrong. Rules and laws just didn't work. Joker sat up and leant against the wall, his eyebrows furrowing deeply. She had been quick to show him she was weak and wasn't like any other psychiatrists. Even a beginner should have known never to tell the patient anything. But she had. And even a beginner would know NEVER to go along with what the patient wanted. But she had. And she seemed to have enjoyed his game a lot. After leaving behind his little 'message' the Joker had expected her to practically throw herself into his arms and beg him to let her be his partner. But it seemed he had underestimated her and she would be harder to crack then he had first thought. Joker's lips spread into an evil grin. It looked like he would get more fun out of this then he had bargained for. There was nothing wrong with a good challenge.


	7. break down

Harley handed the silver key over for a second time and was certain Ron blushed as he and Daniel left the room

Harley handed the silver key over for a second time and was certain Ron blushed as he and Daniel left the room. She took her seat, crossing her legs and laying her clipboard on her lap. The Joker was watching her every move and it made her feel slightly nervous. Harley reminded herself that she was the one in charge, she was the boss, and it gave her an extra boost of confidence. She smiled warmly and leant forward slightly.

"Are you going to talk to me today Mister Joker or would you like to miss out on another session? I'm perfectly fine having another day off."

She was trying to use reverse psychology. Harley thought it was a good idea but the Joker struggled to keep himself from laughing at her feeble attempts of 'helping him.' She really had no idea what she was doing. The joker shook his head and Harley tutted.

"I suppose I might as well just call the guards back in then."

She went to stand but Joker raised his hands in apparent defeat.

"No, Doctor. I would like to apologize."

Harley sat back down and raised an eyebrow.

"Go on…" she urged, curious to hear what he what say next.

"It was wrong of me to act so immaturely to you Harley. I've ignored other doctors but you're not like them and you deserve my respect."

Harley blinked in bewilderment.

"Thank you." She said, not knowing what else she could say. "So Mr. Joker are you ready to answer my questions today?"

The Joker looked at her sadly and fidgeted with his hands. Harley wrote a few notes and leant forward warmly.

"You can trust me Mr. Joker. I want to help you."

The Joker sighed and Harley watched him curiously. He was a mass-killer, a crazy man and yet he didn't exactly scare her. She could see that he wasn't as bad as people thought; the pain in his eyes was proof that he was just desperate for someone to listen to him and understand.

"You don't have to answer my questions if you don't want to Mr. Joker. How about we just talk? You and me."

Harley put her clip-board down and folded her arms.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, anything at all?... What do you think of Arkham?"

He smiled at her and Harley let out a relieved breath when he actually answered.

"To be honest Doc, it's a hole. There's nothing here too like…the people are annoying, the food is tasteless and have you seen the décor? Ridiculous!"

She knew he was trying to make her laugh and it took everything in her not to. She was his Doctor; she had to act professional at all times. Harley nodded.

"Well the walls are painted mainly in colors which will keep the inmates calm. I'm sure you know that already, though, Mr. Joker."

The Joker raised an eyebrow at her but otherwise didn't react to her seriousness.

"What do you think of Arkham Doc?"

"It's a decent enough place and it's pretty well facilitated." She shrugged. "I enjoy my work so it shouldn't matter where I am, really."

Joker grimaced.

"How can you enjoy being a doctor Harley? You have to listen to out of their mind criminals whine all day. That's no fun."

"It's rewarding. I feel good at the end of the day knowing that I've helped, or tried to help get someone's life back on track."

Joker lay back into the couch and crossed his legs.

"I couldn't do it. For me life's about fun, why waist it doing something you don't enjoy?!"

Harley scowled.

"Too me this is fun. Every one is different and has different opinions about what they think is…fun."

Joker rolled his eyes.

"Is this what you wanted to be when you were a child?"

Harley almost answered but caught herself at the last second.

"Did you plan on being a mass-murderer when you were a child?" she smiled at the Joker's disappointed expression.

"No…" he murmured under his breath.

"What?" Harley gasped.

"No. I wanted to be a…a"

"Yes?" Harley urged gently, her hand already reaching for the clipboard on the floor beside her. The Joker looked up and Harley stared deep into his eyes, they were swimming with emotion and not the tiniest hint of a joke or sarcasm could be detected.

"I wanted to be a-"

The doors opened and the two guards strode in. The Joker stopped mid-sentence and looked at Harley apologetically.

"Times up." He said and she bit her lip.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Well I'll see you at our next session Mr. Joker."

The Joker was led out and the moment he was gone Harley dove for her clipboard. He had admitted something about his childhood! It hadn't been much, only one word. But still it was more progress then any other doctor had made! And he had been about to tell her even more about his childhood, what he had wanted to be! Harley hugged her notes to her chest tightly; more pleased with herself then she had ever been before.

Their next session wasn't for another two weeks and Harley, after telling Joan about the Joker's behavior, couldn't wait to get talking to him again. Dr.Leland had commended her for her good work and admitted she had been wrong and maybe Harley was ready after all. Harley had smiled smugly at her compliment.

Harley picked at a hem on the end of her skirt as she waited for the Joker to be led in. When they were alone she put her clip-board aside and continued to fiddle with the pen in her hands.

"How are you today Mister Joker?"

"I'm great doc!"

"Really?" Harley smiled. "What put you in such a wonderful mood?"

"Nothing really…just the fact that I have someone like you to talk too."

Harley felt her cheeks flush bright red.

"That's very kind of you Mister Joker."

He shrugged.

"You're a pretty swell woman, what can I say?"

Harley's face went even brighter and she cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment.

Joker leant forward on the couch, his smile wide on his face.

"Embarrassed Harls?"

"No, I'm not!" she sounded too defensive and Joker laughed.

"I don't see why you should be, you probably get compliments from guys all the time…I mean look at you! You must have been the most popular girl at school."

He looked her up and down and gave her a mischievous wink. Harley giggled, unable to hold it in. She quickly disguised the laugh as a cough and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She stared at the floor as memories flooded back to her, as clear as crystal.

_Age 13, training: _

_Harley finished her routine perfectly, her hands in the air and her left foot forward, her toes pointed to the ground. Her coach nodded at her and went back to praising his other students, not bothering to tell her in the slightest how well she had done. Harley sighed, used to being ignored and took a sip from her drink bottle. She gathered her things, said goodbye…again being ignored, and ran off to greet her mother. Mrs.Quinzel was distractedly talking with the other parents._

"_Did you see me mum?" Harley asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down. "I did it perfectly! Not one mistake! I'll bet I win gold in the competition tomorrow!" _

"_Quiet Harleen, I'm talking." Harley's mother pushed her away gently, not bothering to even look at her. Harley felt her bottom lip quiver._

"_But mum, weren't you watching I-"_

"_Harleen I said be quiet! Go and wait in the car." _

_The keys were shoved roughly into her hands and Harley ran off, trying to stop the tears from running down her cheeks. She slammed the car door shut behind her and folded her arms, glancing out the window as a fellow gymnast walked past. She was another girl who Harley trained with and she was slightly below Harley's level. The girl's father clasped her shoulder proudly as her mother kissed her fore-head and gave her a quick hug._

"_Well done Rebecca, you were excellent." Her father said warmly. Harley sighed wishing that for once she could receive praise for what she did. But no. Her whole life she had been ignored completely by her parents. Usually an only child was spoilt rotten but Harley might as well have not existed for all her parents cared. Her marks were always extremely high standard, but her parents didn't care. She was always being invited to award ceremonies for the elite in academics. Her parents never came. Harley had started gymnastics in the hopes it would make them proud. They only agreed to get her out of the house more often. They never asked about it, didn't care about her training and pretended her many trophies and medals were invisible…._

_Age 16, home: _

_Harley crept quietly through the front door and made her way toward the stairs, not wanting to disturb her father who was busy watching TV. She had had another bad day, being teased by the same group of boys and bullied by the same group of girls. Her locker door had been ripped off the hinges and as usual she had been ignored by most of her teachers and everyone around her. Harley accidentally bashed into the coat rack, sending a clatter ringing through the small house. She grimaced as her father turned around._

"_Come here Harley!" he said angrily. She had snuck out that morning, wanting to go to the library before school and she knew she would get in trouble for it. Harley let her head fall to the floor as she slowly slumped toward her father. He stood up, towering before her, his eyebrows furrowed and his large gut protruding in front of him. _

"_WHERE did you go this morning?" he yelled at her, spit flying everywhere. Harley flinched._

"_To the library." She said timidly._

"_WHAT?"_

"_To the library!" _

"_LIAR!"  
Harley's eyes widened._

"_No Dad, honest. Look." Harley dug through her bag and pulled out a copy of Romeo and Juliet along with her most recent English paper, which had (A+) written neatly on the top along with the words "Well done." It seemed the only praise she ever got was a couple of meaningless words on paper. Harley's dad glared at the book as she held it in front of her with a shaky hand. _

"_You could have got that from any-where! Doesn't mean you've read it!" he scolded._

"_But I did. See? I got full marks for the book report!" _

_Harley handed over the paper. Her dad gave it one quick glance and ripped it up in front of her face before he wrenched the book from her hands and threw it into the wall._

"_Lies! You were meeting up with some boy weren't you? Or doing drugs?"_

"_I wasn't!" _

"_Your hopeless Harley! HOPELESS! I'm ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER!-"_

_Her father ranted on, never lowering his booming voice. He was an extremely angry man but never got violent when he was sober, he left the beatings for the nights he was overly drunk. Harley had been hit by him a few times when he had been drunk but it was never anything too serious. The things he said caused more damage then anything physical. Though Harley was perfect at almost everything she did and one of the most polite girls you would ever meet he still continued to shame her, treat her no better then a dog and insist she was worthless. _

"_YOU'LL AMOUNT TO NOTHING HARLEY, NOTHING! YOUR GOING NO-ONE IN LIFE. YOU'LL NEVER BE A DOCTOR, OR A LAWYER OR ANYTHING USEFUL WHY? BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!" _

_Her lip quivered violently and the tears poured from her eyes, Harley turned and ran up the stairs, locking her bedroom door behind her and staying there for the rest of the night. _

_Age 17 school: _

_Harley was beginning to give up on gymnastics. She was good at it, extremely good, it had even got her a position at Gotham college for the end of the year but she was growing bored of the training. She had promised herself as soon as she was a year into her college education she would give it away completely and concentrate on her work. She had her mind set on her future and knew she wanted to be a psychiatrist. In all honesty the profession didn't interest her in the slightest, but it would prove her parents wrong and…if she was good enough, she would become famous. She would show all of the teachers which had never believed in her.  
Harley was a small girl. The gymnastics had stunted her growth and she looked more like a twelve year old then a seventeen year old young woman. She stretched onto her toes to see over the crowd of students and as she did a hand came out of no-where, pushing her flat on her face. Her books went flying everywhere as a group of students behind her laughed loudly. Her face flushed as she tried to gather her things. Her hand reached for her English textbook when a black shoe came crushing down on her fingers. She squealed as she heard a crack and gasped as the pain shot up her arm._

"_Woops sorry Harleen didn't see you there. Guess its cause you're so short." The girl laughed as she pushed down harder on her heel, before pulling her foot away. Harley cradled her arm as everyone around her shouted insults and laughed cruelly. _

"_Go back to junior year Harley!"_

"_Bloody Gymnast! Are you sure you're even a girl?"_

"_She's probably on steroids! She looks manly enough! Look at her muscles!" _

"_Haha! Ha!" _

_Harley pulled her things together, biting sadly on her lip when a hand was extended in front of her. She looked up with shock as the most popular boy in school stood in front of her, offering to help her up. She smiled and he helped her to her feet._

"_Thanks." She whispered and he smiled back._

"_No problem. Here let me take those for you." _

_She handed over her books with a hopeful smile, her heart fluttering, when suddenly the boy ran forward, leaning over the balcony in front of him. One by one her books went flying over the edge and into the shrubs below._

"_Woops…I slipped. It's not a problem though, is it Harley? You can just flip down their and get them back. It's not like you have a life anyway...with your gymnastics and studying and everything." _

_He laughed and walked away with his friends as Harley fell to her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around herself in comfort. _

The Joker snapped his fingers and Harley broke from her trance looking up at him.

"Sorry." She said in the same morbid way she used to too her father. Joker frowned and then laughed.

"Remembering the good times ay Harls? All those swooning school-boys…"

Harley's lip quivered as she felt her cheek burn from the attacks of her father, her arm stung from the sharp nails and her legs ached from the painful kicks of the girls in P.E and her heart thumped from the many breaks it had suffered from the many times boys had asked her out 'jokingly.'

"I never got told anything from boys…and I wasn't popular." She murmured sadly, her head still in the clouds. "No-body cared. I didn't exist to anyone. I didn't have anyone."

The Joker's smile disappeared and he looked at her sadly.

"Oh Harley…" he cooed with sympathy. She looked up at him, his compassion heart warming. She had the sudden urge to run into his arms and cry her heart out on his shoulder. He cared. Harley shook her head. What was she doing? Her eyes widened in realization.

"I shouldn't have said that." She gasped.

"Now now Harley, don't think like that. You can trust me alright?"

The Joker smiled at her. "I'm happy to listen to you; after all you listen to me."

Harley nodded at him professionally.

"Thankyou Mister Joker but that's alright. I'm your doctor; I shouldn't be telling you anything about myself."

Joker looked at her seriously.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to Harley. Someone who actually WANTS to listen to them."

"I have people I can talk to if I need to!" Harley lied, sitting up straighter in her chair. Joker shrugged.

"Well I'm always here."

Harley tilted her head to show that she had heard him and then began twirling the pen through her fingers again.

"So Mister Joker. Is there anything you want to – oh darn."

The pen went flying from her hands, over the yellow line and landing right by the Joker's foot. Without thinking Harley got up and strode right in front of him, bending down to retrieve the pen. Suddenly his hands were around her neck and she squealed quietly. She had been stupid enough to get close to him in their first session and now she had done it again. Was it so hard to not cross over the little painted safety line around the couch? Harley scolded herself and slowly put her delicate hands over the Joker's, standing up.

"Mister Joker…" she said warningly, though her fear was still eminent in her voice. She heard him sniff loudly and then he moaned.

"Mmmm. You changed your perfume." He said and Harley's hand tightened on his in shock.

"How'd you know?"

"First time I met you…your hair smelt of strawberries. Today your wearing Angel number four."

His hands trailed along her neck, clasping her hair and bringing it to his nose, breathing it in deeply. Again Harley couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her.

"You know perfume?"

"Only this one. It's the one my mother used to wear."

Harley froze.

"Your mum?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you remember her?"

The Joker ran a hand through Harley's hair and her heart skipped a beat. She loved the feeling of exhilaration and…desire his closeness gave her. Harley scolded herself again. He was a mass murderer! Was she insane? …But then again he was so charming and surprisingly polite. He had a gentleness about him which made her want to hug him tight and never let go. Suddenly his hands were back on his lap and he was grinning at the goofy look on Harley's face.

"Day dreaming doctor?" he said huskily and she practically dived for her seat, forgetting the pen.

"Did you say you remembered your mum?"

"Yes. But never before now. That smell brings back memories."

Harley watched the Joker silently as he leant back in the couch, looking at the wall behind her with his eyes glazed over in remembrance. He chuckled to himself.

"My mum was a loving and kind woman, she spoilt me and always made sure I was happy. If I wanted something… she bought it for me. If I was having trouble at school she would stay with me until I understood. When I wanted someone to play with me, she was there."

Joker laughed.

"I was five. We were playing a game in the backyard." He shook his head. "I was covered in mud and insisted to her that it was fun. Mum laughed and then jumped into the puddle after me so she could help me make my chocolate pudding. We can have them for dinner I had said and she had laughed. And then we began throwing them at each other, she was running around the yard with me as if she were no older then a five year old herself."

Harley giggled, picturing the cherished moment.

"Then we went inside and washed up, got changed into pajamas and sat by the fire. It was winter…and every winter mum made hot chocolate. We sat together, drinking and reading my favorite book… I think it was about a clown."

Harley's eyes widened and she missed the small smirk the Joker cast in her direction before he continued.

"I was feeling tired and cuddled up with mum while she read. That's when I remember smelling her perfume, and hugging her tightly. She was wearing a white dressing gown and fuzzy slippers." He laughed again. "The material was soft in my hands as I hugged her arm… her long blonde hair had fallen over her shoulders and would tickle my face. And then Dad came home, it had been pretty late."

Harley smiled at him, the image completely heart warming. The father kissing the wife hello and then spinning his son around as they all sat as a family in the living room…together.

"Dad came into the room, put down his briefcase and walked over to my mum. He smelt bad, nothing like mum had. Suddenly he pulled me off her lap."

The Joker's face went somber, screwed up in an imagined pain.

"He threw me into the wall and my mum had screamed at him. What are you doing? She had said. Then dad took another drink of his beer and slapped her across the face. He started yelling and throwing things across the room, trying to hit mum more. She ran away from him. I hid in the corner and watched as he caught her and punched her so hard that she started shaking. Then he picked up the book we had been reading and hit her across the face until she collapsed."

Harley's hand had snapped up to her mouth, her eyes watering at the emotion in the Joker's voice.

"Then he turned to me. How dare you turn your mother against me like that! He had yelled and then he began hitting me with the book. When I started crying he stopped and looked at it. He laughed at the clown. Stupid pathetic thing, he had called me, and then he took the book and left. He didn't close the door behind him and I watched as he drove away. Probably not coming back for weeks. I was used to it."

Harley wiped urgently at her tears.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and the Joker shrugged.

"Why? It wasn't your fault." He sounded so un-caring it made Harley choke as more tears ran down her cheeks. She had had an abusive father and she still hadn't forgiven him. The very idea of her parents caused her insides to boil with hate and yet the Joker didn't seem to care. She didn't know why but she could feel herself breaking down. She hadn't thought of her past in years and now that the Joker had brought it up she was remembering everything…along with the horrible images of him as a five year old watching as his mother was beaten sadistically. Harley looked at the clock. They still had forty minutes. She was ready to snap right then and there.

"Excuse me a minute?"

Before the Joker could reply she was on her feet and running to the spare door at the back of the room. It was nothing but a cupboard with supplies and equipment for the doctors. She shut the door behind her and leant against the shelves, her shoulders heaving as she cried loudly into her hands, the picture of her fathers furious face and her mothers disappointed scowl clouding her vision.


	8. cares

Harley cried in the darkness, all the pain she had suffered in high school causing her heart to break all over again

Harley cried in the darkness, all the pain she had suffered in high school causing her heart to break all over again. When she had graduated she had never looked back and her past had been hidden at the back of her mind. She had all but forgotten any of that had existed. When she stopped her gymnastics she had changed completely. She gained the height she never had in high-school along with womanly curves and large breasts. Beginning college was a new start and, rather then be the same shy and timid girl she used to, Harley brought forth the her new persona. The smart, strong and independent Harleen Quinzel who was bound for fame in her profession. She had men chasing her…so many she had lost count and she was no longer ignored. But at the same time she was never complimented, treated with love and affection or care. She used men to get what she wanted she never had a proper relationship with anyone. Her friends were those who could help with her studies. Still no-one listened to her, and on the rare occasion they did …well they never really cared anyway. They were usually trying to get something off of her. Harley wiped at her eyes, the salt stinging her cheeks. Was it so much to ask that one person cared about her? And wanted to listen to her problems and what she was thinking? Was she really so pathetic that she wasn't worth the time of anyone?

Suddenly the door flew open and light flooded the small cupboard. The Joker stood in the doorway, his cuffs once again thrown to the floor.

"Harley?" he asked as she looked up, tear trails staining her face and her eyes bright red. He darted forward and suddenly his arms were wrapped around her tightly, comfortingly.

"Come on Harley, what's gotten into you?" he swooned, wiping her hair from her face.

"Mister Joker, please." She tried to push him away, having a patient she her in this state was unacceptable. "I'm your doctor-"

He put his hand over her mouth.

"Forget about that!" he said sternly, and then his face was in front of hers. "Right now you're not a doctor and I'm not a patient. You're Harley and I'm Joker. Alright?"

She swallowed, fighting with herself. She wanted to talk to someone. Her whole life she had been ignored and now here was a compassionate and amazing man wanting to take care off here. But then again he was the Joker, a notorious villain feared by all in Gotham. Harley grimaced and then threw away her better sense of judgment. She deserved this. She nodded and he smiled.

"That's right, good girl. Come over here let Daddy make you feel better." The Joker led her to the couch and sat her down beside him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked gently and the tears came all over again. She threw her arms over his neck and buried her head in his chest. Her eyes squeezed shut as she poured her emotion out desperately. The Joker froze completely, his hands clenched into fists on her back and his eyes wide with confusion and curiosity. He had never been in a situation like this before and…to be honest he didn't know what to do or what to say. He patted her on the back.

"It's all right Harley-girl, I'm here." He said, unable to hide his smirk. He was winning.

It took Harley a while to pull herself together and when she did her face burned, to ashamed to look the Joker in the eye. He clasped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"What's wrong Harley? You can tell me."

His words were like a soft melody, filling her body and making her feel as if she were on a cloud…he was so persuasive and he didn't even have to try. His very presence was so powerful.

"It's…it's. Well it's everything!"

The Joker looked shocked.

"Do explain…"

Harley paused for a moment and then she was off. Spilling everything about her family life, her school life the way she had been treated and the terrible loneliness and desire to be loved she had always felt. She didn't mention anything about college and instead stopped with.

"- At graduation I was so glad to get away from everyone that I just grabbed my things and left, without even bothering to say bye to my parents or tell them where I was going."

The Joker massaged his shoulder as he gazed into her eyes.

"Oh Pooh… you really never had anyone did you?"

Harley shook her head.

"No."

"But they never saw you for what an extraordinary person you are. They never cared."

Harley sniffed.

"No-one did. I was invisible to them!"

Joker hugged her tightly.

"But you showed them didn't you? Look where you are now hey? A psychiatrist at Arkham asylum. And the only doctor ever no the only person to be-friend the famous Joker."

Harley grinned.

"Be-friend?"

He winked.

"Well you're the only person I've ever cared about…what other word would you like me to use?"

Harley's heart soared and she lost her sense of speech. He did care, he truly did. This amazing man cared about her! She beamed. The Joker nudged her cheek playfully and reached down for his cuffs, sliding back into them and handing Harley her pen.

"The key was far easier but the pen worked just as well."

Harley grimaced and sat back down in her chair grabbing her clipboard as the guards strode in. She felt so alone and empty without the Joker by her side and wanted to have his strong arms wrapped around her again. She smiled wistfully not caring that she had let her guard down again…he cared. He cared! He was the first person in her life who had ever been concerned about her. It made her feel lighter then air. Harley sang to herself as she practically skipped to her office, her voice echoing off the Arkham walls.

"Good session Doctor Quinzel?" Joan asked as Harley squeezed past her.

"It was great!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Joan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Harley cleared her throat and cleared her head. She couldn't remember anything except sitting on the couch beside the Joker as he listened to her intently.

"What happened?" Joan urged. Harley thought a moment longer and then her eyes brightened.

"He told me a story from his childhood! About his mother and father. A real breakthrough."

Joan smiled and nodded fondly.

"Well done Harley."

Harley grinned.

"Yeah…it was great."


	9. Don't!

"Thankyou Ron but the handcuff's won't be necessary." Harley said, taking her seat. Both guards looked at her completely alarmed.

"But Doctor Quinz-"

"Please Ron. I feel that I'm up to a stage in my treatment where such precautions aren't necessary."

"Yeah Ron." Joker teased, holding out his hands. The guard growled at him but unlocked the cuffs none the less.

"If you need us doctor, we're right outside."

"Thank you."

The guards walked out slowly and carefully locked the doors, behind them looking uneasy. When they were completely alone the Joker let out a deep sigh.

"THEY sure took their time." He said, kicking his legs back and forth like a child. He grinned at Harley and raised his eyebrow.

"No cuffs ay? Sure is different. Aren't you usually making sure I don't have the key?" As he said it the Joker pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out the tiny shining key. Harley held back a laugh but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"You are such a prankster, Mister Joker." She said, shaking her head. She heard the key clink as the Joker threw it aside.

"I think we're at a stage of my treatment where you no longer have to call me Mister Joker." He teased, Harley held in another laugh.

"Well I am your doctor Mister Joker, I have-"

The Joker raised a hand to stop her.

"Doctor Smockter… just lose the mister. It's so old fashioned."

Harley grinned, turning the tables and teasing him for a change.

"Okay…how about M.I.S.T.E.R. J?" she mocked, spelling the word out slowly just to annoy him even more. To her surprise the Joker laughed.

"Now THAT is so much better! You're really starting to show me who you are Harley. I like that…no more of that serious stuff. It's boring."

Harley nodded slowly.

"Would you find our sessions more enjoyable if I left out the serious stuff?"

"Am I incredibly good looking?"

Harley frowned at him and the Joker rolled his eyes.

"Yes Harley! The answer to both is obviously yes!"

She stifled a giggle and slid her notepad off her lap and onto the floor.

"Okay, no serious stuff. Just friend to friend conversation."

Her eyes glimmered with meaning and the Joker grinned at her. He was breaking her down so easily…and now that he knew so much about her past. Well the rest should be a piece of cake...

"What if I don't want to be friends?" he asked and Harley bit her lip.

"You don't want to any more?"

The Joker shook his head.

"I was doing a lot of thinking between our sessions Harls…I dunno if I can be friends with you."

"Oh?"

"I mean…we have so much in common! We have horrible memories from our past, we both hated our fathers-" his fists clenched dramatically. "And no one has ever understood us. We're both outcasts! Ignored by everyone around us. Never having any-one who truly cares!"

Harley's eyes were swimming with emotion as she listened to the Joker's meaningful words.

"I've spent my whole life alone…and now I have you Harls…someone who knows exactly what I've been through, someone who cares. I don't know if I can be friends with someone like that-"

Harley looked sadly at the ground, nodding in understanding. Suddenly the Joker was kneeling by her feet, clasping her hand in his. He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb and she looked at him, wide eyed.

"I want to be more then friends Harley…you know?"

Her face lit up and her eyes sparkled with the utmost delight. Did he mean that? If he did then he would have to really like her…much more then she had ever imagined. Harley bit her lip nervously. He liked her that much? Did that mean…maybe…that the Joker, THE joker, loved her? Harleen Quinzel. The idea of it made her breathless and Harley gasped.

"You do?"

He nodded and Harley looked away.

"But Mister Jo- Mister J. I'm your doctor!"

He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, when you have feelings for someone you can't help it Harls. It just happens. Come on…let's talk about this?"

He smiled at her…with that smile…the one that made her heart flutter and her mind loose control. She wanted to fall into his arms then and there but another part of her knew it was extremely wrong. She had already screwed up so much around the Joker, could she risk anymore? But then again it wasn't really screwing up. She was just being herself, being Harley. Was that truly so wrong? All her life she had been told what to do and Arkham was no different.

_Never reveal anything about _yourself_ to the patients, never encourage bad behavior of the patients, never do this never do that…don't don't don't!! _

Harley stood up angrily, her chest heaving and her teeth grinding together. They were always telling her what to do, bossing her around; telling her what was right and wrong! But the Joker. He never did…he didn't control her; he didn't use his power over her and treat her like dirt. He sat and listened to her when she had something to say, when she had broken down in one of his sessions he had understood her! And he had comforted her…made her feel better. And now he was simply telling her to be herself. Was that really so wrong? Everyone else in Arkham was telling – no forcing – her to be someone she wasn't, because of this stupid doctors coat she had to be someone she hated as a child and for what? To prove her parents – the ones who were supposed to love her – wrong? To show her teachers – who were supposed to support her – that she was capable of going somewhere in life? Harley had had enough. She tore off her lab coat and threw it aside, ripped the glasses from her face and pulled out her hair, shaking it around messily. She didn't agree with the Joker, she wasn't becoming like him. No, far from it. But she was turning her back on the snot nosed stuck up doctors at Arkham… and the world! The world who had done nothing but screw her over time and time again. For once she was going to do what she wanted and not worry about the consequences. She turned to the Joker who was staring up at her with an excited gleam in his eye.

"You know what?" she said, smiling back at him. "Forget that I'm a doctor. Who cares? I want to talk with you Mistah J! I don't want to be held back by all _their_ rules! Today I'm doing what I want…what we want!"

The Joker's grin grew even wider; he wrapped an arm through hers and led her to the couch. Sitting down beside her and fixing his arm around his waist. He put his lips to her ear.

"Alright Harls, let's talk." He whispered.


	10. manipulation

The Joker was led out at the end of their session, laughing his usual laugh. Harley sighed deeply as she watched him disappear down the corridor. She had told him everything! Every little thing about her life. All the memories which caused her pain, all the people she had hated, the boys she had loved and been rejected by…she had even told him about college. It had taken everything in her not to start crying when she confessed to her cheating. She had slept her way through years of college and that was the only reason she had the marks she did. The Joker had rubbed her head softly and told her it was all right…that he knew she was a smart girl and she did what she had to do. Thinking of his comforting words made Harley's heart skip a beat. She closed her eyes and imagined that smile, those eyes… she was falling for him. The Joker! Her patient! But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything outside of their sessions any more. He was right… she felt so much better now that she had finally 'let loose' and a million tones had been lifted from her chest… a lifetime worth of confessions. Harley bumped into Joan on her way back to her office and she completely ignored her, walking past as if they were complete strangers.

"Harleen? Harleen!" Joan called after her and Harley clenched her teeth together angrily. How dare she talk to her! She was one of _them_. One of the people who never cared, who never listened, who did nothing but boss her around! Harley's hands clenched into fists at her sides and she slammed the door loudly behind her, the boom echoing down the empty halls of Arkham.

As the Joker was being thrown back into his cell he heard a soft bang echo from in the distance. He laughed. He was certain he knew who had caused it and why. Not long after the guards had disappeared a very flustered and confused looking Joan walked by his cell. The Joker laughed loudly… he was winning Harley over so easily. She had turned her back on her old life…now all he had to do was bring her onto his side, show her how right he was about the world. Show her how fun life could be when it was lived his way. The Joker lay back, his head rested on his arms. It would be another week until their next session…and then the manipulations would begin completely.


	11. slipping

"Morning Doctor Quinzel." Ron said, nodding in her direction. She smiled politely.

"Good morning."

"Cuffs won't be needed again this session?" Ron assumed, and Harley nodded.

"That's fine. Thank you."

The guards both nodded and left the room. Harley let out a sigh, fixed her glasses and smiled genuinely at the Joker.

"How are you Mistah J?"

He shrugged.

"So, so."

Harley frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Joker patted the couch beside him and Harley jumped up, sitting as close as she could to her patient. The Joker wrapped his arm around her waist and distractedly twirled her hair around his finger as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"I guess I'm just sick of being trapped in here like a caged bird. I feel no better then an animal…being punished for doing nothing wrong."

Harley bit her lip.

"But Mistah J you broke the law. You killed hundreds of people and blew up a manufacturing company…you don't think that's wrong?"

"No."

Harley opened her mouth to object but he put a finger to her lips.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand…your just like _them."_

An angry growl escaped as Harley pulled away from him, her eyes burning dangerously.

"I'm nothing like the rest of them! I'm on your side mister.J! We understand each other! We care about each other!"

The Joker gently ran his hand across her face to calm her down.

"I know pumpkin pie it's just…I don't think you really do understand me, you don't understand why what I do is right."

"Then help me understand! Explain everything to me. I want to be on your side Mister J! I'm nothing like the rest of the world."

The Joker grinned menacingly.

"Alright."

The Joker sat up, preparing himself for a long story.

"You think what I do is wrong don't you Harls? That by breaking the law, blowing things up… I'm crazy! Well I'm not. I know exactly what I'm doing and there is a reason behind it."

"There is? It's not meaningless?"

The Joker pretended to look insulted.

"Meaningless? No! I'm trying to portray a message, to tell the people of Gotham something they need to know! I'm trying to show them that they are all wrong. The way they live their lives…now THAT is meaningless."

"Whaddya mean Mistah J?"

"Well you see Harls when you think about it. And I mean really think about it, the way you all live is a contradiction. Those so called laws! The way of keeping Gotham 'safe and 'fair' HA!"

Harley curled up closer to the Joker and looked up at him like a child looking up at Santa. Completely engrossed and awed.

"The system is a contradiction in itself. It's prejudice, unfair. It's biased!"

Harley nodded slowly, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Uh-huh…"

The Joker smiled at her, clasped her hand in his and continued.

"If you saw a stranger on the street commit a murder or break the law you'd expect them to be punished without question – right? But if it were someone you knew, someone you loved! Well then it would be different. You would question the laws you so readily abided by and you'd question how 'fair' they really were. You'd try and use bribe's, lawyers, loop holes. Anything possible to get that person out of trouble…thus messing with the law. Loosing belief in it…"

Harley frowned, the clock in the background ticking loudly as the words sunk in. He was right, she couldn't deny that fact. But she didn't want to believe it. She did believe the laws worked, they were there for a reason. She frowned, confused. He was right, but she also knew that laws were right. They did exercise some control...

"You're... Your right." She murmured reluctantly and the Joker nodded.

"Of course I am Harley-girl. And that is why I do what I do! People think they're revolutionizing the way they live with laws…when they're actually taking a step backwards. I however am ahead of you all and I am trying to show you the _right_ way to live. Without laws. I'm only trying to help."

Harley patted his hand gently and looked into his eyes. He looked so innocent so sincere. He really was trying to help and…well…when she considered it he really wasn't doing anything wrong. To _them_ it was wrong…it was against the law. But the law was WRONG! All he wanted to do was show them that it was a contradiction and they beat him up and threw him in a cage like an animal.

"Oh pudd'n…" Harley wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close and rubbing his head in affection.

"I'm only trying to help Harls." The joker said sadly and she nodded.

"I know pudd'n. I know."


	12. time

Harley had only just managed to make it back to her seat when the guards came in and she felt instantly depressed when her Joker was led out the door. She pulled herself together and marched straight up to Doctor Arkham's office. She managed to stay calm as she spoke and, winding her words with skill and manipulation, she convinced Arkham to give her an extra session a week with the Joker. He was reluctant, believing one was already far too many but she told him how much progress she was making and he couldn't help but let his curiosity take over reason…he too wanted to know what exactly ran through the Joker's mind and the more Harley found out the better.

The Joker was surprised when he was lead to the session room three days early, and even more surprised when he saw Harley sitting there waiting for him. He was forcibly sat down, given a threatening look from the dumber of the two guards and then they departed. Making an extra job of locking the door behind them.

"What's this about?" he asked, leaning back comfortably in his 'favorite' seat.

"I convinced Arkham to give us more sessions together!" Harley said excitedly, her eyes gleaming like a child's. The Joker clapped and opened his arms for her. She squealed and jumped onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

"You clever little minx! How did you do it?"

Harley shrugged.

"One meeting, a few words and presto!"

The Joker beamed and, again, began to play with her hair.

"I really missed you." He said and Harley gasped.

"You did?"

"Of course."

Harley smiled up at him and shifted so she was straddling his lap.

"So…do you want to carry on from our last session? You were telling me how society is a contradiction."

"Ah! Yes."

He grinned, the evil apparent in his eyes.

"Would you like to know more?"

"Yes! Your theories are…" she thought for a moment. "Interesting.

The Joker laughed.

"Alright. Scooch over."

He pushed her onto the couch and let out a laugh before beginning.

"Our society is like a rubber band, Harls."

He pulled a pack of cards from his pocket and un-wrapped the band holding the cards together. He held the band between two fingers, so Harley could watch.

"Every day it's being stretched further and further apart by those so called laws."

As he spoke the Joker began to stretch the band, pulling the ends slowly away from each other.

"One day everyone is going to realize how confused their society is! How much power they truly have as an individual. And then, the elastic is going to snap!"

It was like a perfectly planned monologue, the moment the word left his mouth the band snapped loudly, making Harley jump in her seat. The Joker laughed and patted her on the head.

"You see Harls, there are more people – more citizens – then there are government officials and 'up holders of the law.' We all could fight against it. We could turn the tables around."

The Joker picked a playing card from the deck and held it in front of Harley's face.

"So it is us and not them that are in control. We could do what we wanted…without consequences!"

Harley couldn't help the dreamy smile that spread across her face as she imagined it. Having no rules…doing whatever she wanted…it would be nice. She shook her head, but it would also cause complete and utter chaos.

"I am one person and look what I've done to this city. Everyone knows my name and they fear it. With the snap of my fingers I could have a dozen men at my feet. Another snap – weapons. And a third…this city would be mine."

"Then why haven't you?" Harley questioned and Joker laughed loudly.

"Because that isn't what I want! I don't want control or money or fame. I want to portray my message Harls! I want to show this city how wrong it is."

"But, But we couldn't function without laws or society or-"

Joker tutted and brushed the card across Harley's cheek.

"Harley, Harley, Harley…that is how _they_ think but it is because of us that we feel we need those things to survive. But we don't. Take time for example. A numerical way of knowing where exactly we are in the day…we don't need it."

"What do you mean?!" Harley frowned, confusion growing.

"You see time is something we created. It doesn't actually exist; we have simply drilled the idea of it so strongly into our minds that we think it exists."

Another theory that made sense. Harley leant in closer, completely awed by his words.

"Days, weeks, months, years! The same. A human creation which doesn't really exist. Life isn't the amount of years you survive. From when your born to when you die. It's just one long strand, sometimes its cut short." Joker ripped the card cleanly apart and the two halves gracefully floated to the ground.

"Your years aren't numbered; you decide exactly what happens to you and what you do whilst you're alive."

The Joker grinned arrogantly and leant back.

"Take me for example. I've died once and been reborn into this. A change for the better. My accident truly opened my eyes and helped me see everything for what it truly is. A joke. I have no limitations, nothing to hold me back. When I once would have been afraid to say what I thought because society disagreed – well now I don't have that worry. Because I know that society is wrong. I can laugh at the stupidity of others and laugh at their contradictory sense of beliefs."

Harley remained silent. She had nothing to say. It was true – it all made sense. Everyone in Gotham thought the Joker was a crazy person, completely insane. But his words didn't sound like the ramblings from an insane mind. They sounded like the deep words of someone who truly was ahead of the world. Harley smiled at him.

"Yeah…" she said, laughing slightly. "Yeah. That all makes sense. Your right."

The Joker laughed and pulled another card from the deck. He didn't bother looking at it and instead handed it straight over to Harley. She took it carefully. A Joker card. The jester on the front was wearing a red and black suit, a traditional hat and was holding the letter J. Harley admired the image as the Joker grabbed her chin, lifting her face up to his.

"Are you like them Harley? Do you still believe what they believe?"

She thought about it for a moment. In their last session she had been unsure. But now – with every word he was bringing her to his side. He knew what he was talking about, everything he said was pure and simple fact, and Harley couldn't find a reason to argue with it. Even if she had still decided to keep her old beliefs she wouldn't want to – she wanted to make her Mister.J... Her pudd'n proud.

"I'm nothing like them! They're wrong, they are all wrong!" Harley looked up defiantly. "You're the only one that's making any sense now pudd'n."

The Joker nodded, smiling down at her.

"That's right, Harley. That's right."


	13. show them

Harley kept the card with her everywhere she went and looked at it at every possible moment. When she wasn't with the Joker she thought of him constantly and after their last session she began to look at everything around her and laugh to herself. He was completely right, Gotham was a mess. The laws were a mess. She didn't bother with the clipboard or the glasses in their next session and the moment the guards had gone she pulled out her hair. The Joker smiled.

"That's different." He said, looking her up and down. "New shirt?"

She shrugged.

"I decided to go shopping. So, do you have any more philosophies you want to share?"

She took her regular seat and the Joker noticed his card sticking out of her pocket. He laughed and her cheeks flushed red. She shoved it out of view and looked up at him expectantly.

"Well… where should I kick off?"

Harley frowned.

"Where-ever. I have a lifetime worth of stuff to learn!"

"How about people?"

"Okay." Harley pulled her legs up on the couch, resting her head on her hands as she listened.

"What you've got to understand Harley is that no-one is more then a function. Life has it's own course, it's own paths which we have to travel along. We follow them…believing we're in charge, that our rules keep us on top but we cant freely do as we want because it will delay or upset the 'journey."

Joker leant forward, only centimeters away.

"Their so called rules are the chains which stop us. The rope which ties us to the path and prevents us from leaving it. I broke free from all of that…snapped the rope. And now I'm running through the fields, swimming in the oceans and smelling the flowers."

The Joker pulled out a fresh, red rose.

"Which are too far for the rest of you to reach."

He put it to his nose and closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent. Harley watched admirably as the flower was lowered and he looked at her seriously.

"Don't let the rope hold you back Harley. Break free. Be yourself, believe what you know is right…live how you want. It's far easier then the way _they _want you to live."

He held out the rose and Harley stared at it for a moment. She chewed on her lip as she thought and then her eyes narrowed as her lips curled into a decisive smile. She took the rose swiftly and brought it to her nose.

"It's this path that brings us un-happiness. Despair. Pain. We all would like to be the grand total of the sum and not one of the numerical elements. We want to control the equation and not BE controlled by it. I moved some numbers around, changed a couple of symbols and voila! I'm in charge of myself Harley. You have the power too sweetie.

Harley looked up at him, curiously.

"You can do the same as me."

He leant in closer, whispering.

"Really prove to everyone how wrong they were about you."

Harley beamed at him nodding slowly and he patted her hand.

"Escape from _them_ Harley. Separate yourself from the prison that is society. Your like me…you can be different. Show them all."

Harley nodded, more certain now.

"I will show them! …I'll show them how wrong they really were!"

The Joker grinned.

"That's MY girl."


	14. Harley Quinn

Harley drove straight past her apartment that night and continued on to the nearby shopping center…the first place she had really seen her Mister.J. She sighed at the memory and pushed her foot down harder on the pedal, speeding forward. Harleen Quinzel was gone completely – she knew now that her life previously had been a lie and thanks to Mister J, she knew the truth. She knew who she really was. Harley Quinn…it had a nice ring to it. Harley swerved dangerously around the corner and parked illegally on the side of the road, not bothering to lock the car as she darted out and into the center hurriedly. She walked briskly, people watching her as she did. She smiled sadly at them…poor things. They didn't know how wrong they all were, how wrong and meaningless their lives were! She laughed to herself and shook her head. But she knew better. Again, because of Mister.J. He'd shown her the real path…the right one! She was no longer a prisoner. Harley stretched, as if iron cuffs had been removed and her arms were now so much lighter. She felt better knowing that she no longer had to listen to anyone. She wouldn't be ridiculed at Arkham, wouldn't have the embarrassing memories of her parents to haunt her and would never be afraid of being bullied again! No. Starting from tonight Harley Quinn was a brand new woman. And she WOULD show them. Harley smiled and ran through the doors of a costume shop, searching through everything until she found what she needed. She grabbed a couple of spare items, chattering teeth and a mask, just incase. She walked straight past the cashier and rather then throwing money on the table she threw a card…one which she had prepared earlier.

On the top left hand corner of the Joker card was a black kiss mark. She would be like her pudd'n! She wasn't going to keep living in fear because of society! Who cared anyway? They were all victims of their own laws. Harley laughed and heard the manager run after her as she stepped through the doors. His hand was on her shoulder and then one smooth kick later he was flying through the air and into the shelves behind him. Harley closed the door behind her and shoved the items into her bag before kicking off her shoes and running through the crowd. No-one seemed to have noticed what she had done and she got to the arms store without any suspicion. She ruffled her hair and undid one of the buttons on her blouse, pouting out her lips and walking more sensually then necessary. She strode into the store and felt the eyes of the workers on her. Perfect. She went to the counter and innocently stared at the guns on display.

"C-Can I help you miss?" The man who spoke was rather young, had brown hair and freckles, he looked at the three other workers nearby and Harley could practically hear them all cheering in their heads. She sighed and looked at him.

"I'm looking for a gun." She said in a dumb, innocent voice.

He chuckled.

"You came to the right place."

He pulled down a rather small and weak looking weapon. Harley fought back the urge to hit him.

"Well this little pistol is rather cheap and perfect for a lady such as yourself. It had a safe lock so there's no chance you'll hurt yourself with it."

Harley's fists clenched but she didn't lash out.

"I was actually looking for something with a little more power…"

He nodded and turned around reaching for another, only slightly larger, gun.

"Wait – what about that one!" Harley pointed to a dangerous and powerful looking weapon. The man looked nervous but pulled it down and began describing it. Harley nodded.

"That's perfect!" she said and he grimaced.

"I don't think…"

Harley leant forward over the counter, batting her eyelids and smiling kindly at him.

"You don't think?" she began and he gulped.

"Nothing."

Her smiled widened…she could play men so easily. She began twirling her hair around her finger.

"So I can buy it today? No problems?"

He gestured for the other men to leave and they went into the back room before he shook his head.

"I'm afraid without a license I can't give it to you…you can get one but there's a thirty day waiting period."

Harley stuck out her bottom lip.

"I really need it today…" she whined. "You see I recently broke up with my boyfriend and since I'm living by myself now I _really_ need something to protect myself. You know…living in Gotham and everything."

She was winning and she knew it…the look on his face was all to plain. She'd seen it a million times before when she had convinced her professors in college to give her the marks she needed…

"I only want it for protection." She said kindly, leaning forward even more.

"What if you give me the gun today…and I give you my number? Then you can contact me whenever you need to…to help me get a permit and everything."

His eyes lit up.

"Your number?"

She nodded.

"Mhmm."

He frantically began looking for a pen and as he did Harley smiled triumphantly…men were all too easy. She could control and understand any of them! Well all but one. She sighed deeply. Her pudd'n was different…unique! Not like the rest. She pulled out a joker card and wrote down the first lot of numbers that popped into her head on the back. Signing the name Jacinta beside the kiss…a few more flicks of the hair and she landed herself a couple of small bombs along with it.

"Thanks…" Harley cooed as she gathered the weapons and left the store. The man saw her to the door.

"Bye Jacinta…so I'll call you?"

She turned around and nodded with a smile and then turned around the corner, taking off back to the car. She sped off again, headed for home.

Harley stayed up well into the night, adjusting the costume here and there…adding and getting rid of certain parts. When it was finished she squeezed into it, pulled on the mask and slicked her lips with black lipstick.

"Perfect!" she cheered happily, running from the bathroom and easily flipping over the couch. She landed gracefully and reached for the gun, aiming and taking shot. She was off my only a few millimeters. She frowned, drew a target on the apartment wall and began practicing…refusing to stop until she had got her aim perfect. Harley checked the time when her shooting was as close to perfect as she could get it. 5 am. She drew open the curtains and it was still dark, the sun would be rising soon and Doctor Arkham would arrive to work in around two hours. If she was going to do it…it would have to be now. Harley gathered her things and was back in the car, shooting down the streets and yelling loudly, her window open and the wind whipping at her jester- style hat.

"I'm comin Pudd'n!" she cried, winding up the long Arkham drive. She left the car around the back and snuck past a pair of guards, shooting off two of the bars and breaking in through one of the windows which had been left open. She found herself in the cell of Pamela…the female patient which was known for her obsession with plants over humans. Harley crept past her quietly and with one of the two bombs blew the door clear off the hinges. Pamela woke with a start and she heard the alarm go off…the guards would come running within seconds. She took off in the direction of the Joker, knowing that the distraction she had made would only last so long. Harley shot around the corner and stopped outside Mister J's cell. She peered through the glass and her heart melted. He was sleeping. Harley smiled at him affectionately and put a hand on the glass, staring at him…he looked so peaceful. She shook her head and stepped back, forgetting what she had come to do. With a quick re-coating of lipstick, Harley took the other bomb and threw it clear through the glass.

Joker woke the moment the explosion went off and the force sent him flying into the wall. He jumped up with shock.

"What the-" he started, only to stop mid sentence. As the smoke cleared he saw the silhouetted figure standing in the now blown apart wall.

"Hey there pudd'n!" the figure said in a high, bubbly voice. The Joker jumped to his feet and his mouth fell open as the smoke cleared completely. Black mask, red and black cat-suit in the style of a jester, jet black lipstick and a gun in hand. She looked like the jester on the card he had given her.

"Harleen?!" Joker said with shock, unable to take in the sight before him.

"Call me Harley Quinn!" she cooed, running forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"Whaddya think Mistah J!?"

She spun on the spot and Joker watched, awed.

"I – what are you doing Harley?"

"I'm here to break ya out!" she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, holding it up. It was Joker's notes from their earlier session… the drawing and words 'partners' had been circled in what looked like Harley's black lipstick and the sections had been messily sticky taped back together. Joker laughed loudly and threw his arms up in delight. Was she kidding? He knew he had gotten through to her…but this?! He didn't think Harley would go this far this fast! He laughed again – even louder. There was hope for the kid yet!

"Baby, you're the greatest!" he cried, opening his arms wide for her. Harley ran into his embrace and hugged him tightly before following him out of the wreckage.

"Let's get out of here pudd'n."

"Wait – first I have some stuff I need to take care of. Follow me."

The Joker ran off down the corridor and Harley followed him willingly – she didn't care what he was going to do…she only cared that she was finally together with her pudd'n. No more judging. They could do whatever they wanted...


End file.
